Les larmes Perdues
by Lord La Folle
Summary: Ils avaient 17ans. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis …L'un d'entre eux espérait plus, et l'autre avait une petite amie … et quand la peur fige tout …


Un OS sur l'amitié et l'amour au contraire de _Si je vous écris_ qui était plutôt triste …

J'espère que celui-ci se portera plus sur des liens entre amis … Je pense que c'est un slash, non en faite je suis sure ! Enfin je crois …

**Le contexte :**

- Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sont meilleurs amis, presque frères …

- Ils sont en 7ème année.

- Harry est a Serpentard

- Draco a une jumelle nommée Angela

- Severus Snape est le parrain de Draco

- Voldemort est mort

**Disclamer :** Je ne fais qu'emprunter à J.K Rowling

**Résumé :** Ils avaient 17ans. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis …L'un d'entre eux espérait plus, et l'autre avait une petite amie … et quand la peur fige tout …

**Rating : **T

_**Les larmes perdues …**_

Harry et Draco étaient assis côte à côte sous une fenêtre, la tête d'Harry reposait sur l'épaule de son ami. Un silence agréable régnait dans le dortoir que rien ne venait briser mis à part le bruit des pages qui tournent du livre de Draco …

Harry commençait à somnoler, sa tête tomba sur les cuisses de Draco qui lui caressa les cheveux …

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune blonde apparut :

- Dray ! Au lieu de mater Harry, vient m'aider à rédiger le parchemin de DCFM !

- Non, pas envie, et puis je ne mate pas …

- Mais bien sure que non mon chou !

- Fous-nous la paix, Angel'

- Je te laisse avec ton chéri …

- C'est pas mon chéri … murmura Draco

Harry était profondément endormi sur ses genoux, il observa ce visage fin, ces lèvres pulpeuses, ces cheveux noirs profonds, ces paupières si fines sous lesquels se cachaient des émeraudes resplendissantes d'innocence …

Il souleva son ami, un poids plume et le porta jusqu'à son lit, il laissa sa main se baladait sur le beau visage …Un soupir de tristesse lui échappa … Il ne l'aurait jamais … du moins pas comme il l'aurait souhaité …

Il partit se coucher en songeant que s'endormir à côté d'Harry sans pouvoir le toucher était vraiment dur …

Lendemain matin arriva plus vite que ne l'aurait voulu certain, en particulier Harry qui se leva en grognant, pestant, protestant contre les directeurs qui imposaient des horaires si éprouvantes…

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de son voisin de lit :

- T'es pas un lève-tôt, Ry' !

- Depuis le temps qu'on dort à côté tu devrais commencer à le savoir …

- Mais dès que je crois que tu as atteint les limites des lèves-tard, tu me montres un autre sommet de cet aspect de ta personnalité !

- Méchant lui envoya le dit feignant

Un jolie rire s'échappa de la bouche de Draco qui se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry qui s'était jeté hors de son lit à l'entende de ce son.

- Refais-le ! Exigea-t-il

- Pardon ? demanda Draco

- Ris de nouveau !

- Je ne fais pas ça sur commande !

- J'aime ton rire

- Et que ça ? Ne put s'empêcher d'interroger Draco

- Non, répondit très sérieusement Harry ne voyant pas le cœur de son ai faire un bond, j'aime tes cheveux tout doux, j'aime tes yeux si clame, j'aime ton corps si svelte, et puis j'aime ton caractère si froid et arrogant en apparence, et puis si doux et protecteur par derrière …

- Merci sourit Draco en se demandant comment on pouvait être si innocent, comment on pouvait faire si plaisir et en même temps causait tant de peine…

- Et tu as un beau sourire !

- Les garçons ! Débarqua Angela, au lien de vous faire es yeux doux, vous venez mangez avec moi !

Harry éclata d'un rire franc qui fit faire bondir le cœur de son meilleur ami et Draco fusilla des yeux sa jumelle pour oser les interrompre dans un de ses moments de complicité si proche de l'amour …

Faisant fis des regards de tueurs de son frère, elle sourit à Harry et l'envoya se changer dans la salle de bain, quand l'eau commença à couler, elle se tourna vers son jumeau :

- Il est vraiment aveugle … le plaignit-elle

- Il est si beau, si gentil, si innocent continua Draco

- Tu devrais lui avouer tes sentiments … Le conseilla-t-elle

- Tu es folle, et s'il me déteste après, je veux juste rester à côté de lui …

- Mais tu vas te détruire ainsi … lui chuchota-t-elle, en plus sa petite amie le trompe, tu devrais lui dire

- Je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine …

- Et toi, alors, tu souffres …

Draco s'approcha de sa sœur et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- Je t'aime tant …

- Moi aussi

- Tu t'inquiètes à longueur de temps pour moi. Vis ta vie, Angel'

- Mais si tu te détruits pendant que je m'amuse, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais …

- Et si tu gâches la tienne à cause de moi, c'est moi qui ne me le pardonnerais jamais …

- Mais …

- Chut lui chuchota Draco en la prenant dans ses bras, et c'est à ce moment qu'Harry sortit de la salle de bain et s'écria :

- Je veux un câlin moi aussi !

- Viens là gros bêta ! dit Angel en l'attirant vers eux ... mais déjà Draco s'éloignait pas sur de supportait un contact avec un Harry torse nu ruisselant d'eau …

- Enfile ça grogna-t-il en lui tendant une chemise blanche

- Merci Drake !

Les trois adolescents partirent vers la grande salle en riant, et critiquant les personnes qui avaient la malchance de croiser leur route. Draco avait perdu toute sa gentillesse, froid et arrogant il n'ouvrait la bouche que pour critiquait …

Ils pénètrent dans la salle où un grand nombre d'élèves mangeaient déjà. A peine eurent-ils faits quelques pas qu'une grande brune aux yeux bleus sauta sur Harry et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sous les regards dégoutés de Angel' et jaloux de Draco, mais personne ne remarqua ce dernier point … Ignorant royalement Harry et sa petite amie, Draco s'avança vers la table de verts et argents et une place apparut immédiatement pour que lui et sa sœur puisse s'asseoir, on n'était pas les princes des Serpentards pour rien …

- Salut Draco ! Angel ! Les salua dans une fausse voix la petite amie serpentarde d'Harry

- Satine lui retourna Draco d'un ton froide alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur le visage d'Harry … Il se pencha vers Draco et chuchota :

- Un Malfoy jusqu'au bout, hein ?

- Je te le retourne, Potter … Tu es une des plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre !

- Et toi aussi… moi ça appartient à mon père …Et je devrais partager avec ma sœur !

- Radin !

- Et je te signale que père et mère t'hébergent chez nous depuis toujours ! Tu es comme un fils pour eux !

- Je ne les en remercierais jamais assez

- Ils t'aiment

- C'est bizarre de la part des Malfoy

- Tu es un des rares privilégiés !

- Les garçons, c'est fini les messes-basses ! Intervint Satine d'un ton faussement joyeux, les yeux reflétant la méchanceté …

- Désolé Satine ! Rit Harry

Ils finirent de manger et partirent vers leur premier cours … Potion !

Draco sentit son moral remontait un peu, le maître de potion était son parrain et le seul avec Angela qui soit au courant de son amour envers Harry, bien qu'il soupçonnait ses parents de l'avoir deviné … Il soupira de nouveau en pesant à l'élu de son sœur qui le considérait comme un frère… Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas à lui le prince des glaces, froids, distant, arrogant et orgueilleux, mais quand il était question d'Harry tout changeait …

Ils arrivèrent en classe, et Draco tint la porte à Harry puis la laissa tombait sur Satine qui grogna :

- Draco !

- Oh, navré je pensais qu'Harry t'avait fait passer devant lui …

- Pas grave dit-elle d'un ton faussement joyeux tandis que Draco se retenait de se jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler …

Le cours se déroula simplement et agréablement selon Draco et Angela, et horriblement mal pour tous les autres, Harry se faisait collé par Satine qui ne lui laissait pas faire un mouvement, et Draco sentait avec joie l'exaspération de son Ry rien qu'a lui …

Quand le professeur congédia ses élèves il retint Draco :

- Tu vas mal

- Non ! rétorqua Draco sur la défensive

- Tu ne l'as pas lâché du regard

- Mais il est si beau …

- Et tu t'arranges pour le frôler dès que possible … Tu es lâche, tu ne l'auras jamais si tu restes passif et la laisse le capturer, elle ne l'aime même pas, elle aime sa fortune.

Draco resta sans réaction et releva la tête fièrement, puis déclara

- Mon compagnon sera Harry Potter parce que je l'aime et rien, tu entends Sev', rien ne l'emmènera loin de moi …

- Il reste à tes côtés en tant qu'ami

- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre … finit Draco en quittant la pièce.

- Tu vas te détruire Draco … murmura son parrain, et ça je l'empêcherais quel qu'en soit le prix …

HPDM / HPDM

A la fin de l'année, Draco tourna au coin d'un couloir et tomba nez à nez avec Satine qui embrassait goulument un garçon qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Harry … Il savait qu'elle le trompait, les rumeurs venant de sa sœur, mais n'avait jamais eu confirmation.

Il se figea, le cœur brisé pour son amour. Cette peste…

- Draco minauda-t-elle, en se décollant du garçon

- Satine répondit-il froidement en la toisant avec mépris

- Tu ne diras rien à Harry, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il est de la peine, tellement qu'il te déteste de lui avoir dit …

Draco serra les poings, et fit demi-tour, mais avant de disparaître à l'angle du couloir, il sortit sa baguette et murmura un discret _Vomito Limace _sur le garçon qui commença à déverser des limaces de part et d'autres …

Il retourna dans son dortoir et se trouva face à Harry qui lui dit :

-Drake ! Te voilà enfin !

- Ry' accueillit Draco en rattrapant un Harry tout souriant dans ses bras, quel est la raison de ta bonne humeur …

- Je vais me fiancer avec Satine, je sais qu'elle me sera toujours fidèle, elle cherche toujours le contact avec moi, et est jalouse quand je m'approche trop d'une autre fille, elle m'aime elle me l'a dit !

Le sourire de Draco se fana tout de suite, … Satin allait le détruire …

- Ry' murmura-t-il doucement

- Qui a-t-il ? N'es-tu pas heureux pour moi ?

- Si bien sur, c'est merveilleux ! Mentit Draco ne trouvant pas le courage de blesser son Ryry si doux et confiant…

Ils discutèrent encore un peu de sujets plus légers puis Harry partit se coucher fatigué de sa propre exubérance …

Angela s'approcha de Draco et le prit dans ses bras :

- Tu dois lui dire, Draco … ou je le ferais … Elle va le briser…

- Non, ne fais pas ça, ne vois-tu pas sa joie, tu vas le briser, si elle tient sa comédie toute sa vie …

- Tu le laisseras vivre dans des faux semblants ?

- Si cela le rend heureux !

- Mais c'est une erreur … Il fait le mauvais choix ! S'exclama Angela

- Ceux sont ses propres erreurs à lui. Ses choix. Même s'ils sont mauvais … et si il est souriant et heureux … chuchota Draco

- Mais si elle laisse tomber sa comédie ?

- Elle ne le fera pas …

- Qu'en sais-tu ?

- Elle perdrait tout. Sa réputation, sa fortune … Et tu sais que j'ai raison ! dit Draco

- Je lui dirais moi-même. Il est un frère pour moi et je ne le laisserai pas gâcher sa vie.

- Ne fais pas ça … Il ne s'en relèvera pas. Veux-tu l'avoir sur la conscience ?

- Pour lui… Je le ferai …

- Alors je n'ai pas le choix, désolé ma sœur…

- De quoi ?

- _Oubliette _! Murmura Draco en effaçant la partie de la mémoire qui avait vu Satine trompait Harry et la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir

Et il monta se coucher laissant sa sœur reprendre ses esprits …

Il se coucha le cœur lourd, se demandant s'il avait fait le bon choix …

Le lendemain il se réveilla tranquillement, ses pensées un peu apaisées, enfila un jean et une chemise blanche sous sa robe de sorcier, et réveilla Harry puis ils partirent manger tandis que Angela et Harry s'extasiaient sur les qualités de Satine.

- Où est-elle d'ailleurs ? Questionna Angela

- Je ne sais pas, elle doit surement se reposer. Répondit Harry

Ils mangèrent gaiement parlant d'autres choses puis Harry et Angela partirent faire une partie d'échec tandis que Draco se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque afin de finir son devoir de métamorphose, il poussa une porte pour récupérer son sac oublié dans la salle de DCFM, et il se retrouva face à Satine dans les bras d'un autre garçon, le garçon plongeait sa main sous la jupe de Satine qui haletait lentement, il fit un mouvement et un long gémissement sortit de la bouche de Satine.

- Draco le salua-t-elle

Le garçon s'arrêta.

- Continue lui ordonna-t-elle et le garçon se baissa à la hauteur de sa jupe puis plongea la tête dessus, il la releva de façon à ce que tous puisse voir la légère culotte de Satine, puis abaissa le denier rempart couvrant la nudité de la jeune fille, Draco regardait horrifié la scène …

- Arrête ! S'énerva-t-il

- Chut mon chou, laisse-le me faire du bien… Harry est tellement pudique, j'ai besoin de me décharger …

- Cela suffit maintenant dit Draco et envoyant le garçon loin de Satine, je sais comment les humains se reproduisent …

Puis il quitta la pièce froidement la tête haute, mais dès qu'il ne fut plus en vue, il courut vomir dans les toilettes …

Harry poussa à ce même moment la porte … Et Draco lui dit :

- Elle te trompe. Satine n'est qu'une pute …

- Hein ?

- Elle baise avec d'autres, Ry ' ….

- Non ! s'exclama Harry le visage figé

Draco lui saisit la main et l'emmena dans la salle où Satine était très occupée … A la vue de la scène, Harry se pétrifia et fit lentement demi-tour, alors que Satine ne remarquait même pas sa présence trop occupé avec son compagnon …

Draco se lança à la suite d'Harry, et le trouva recroquevillé sur lui-même, pleurant doucement.

- Je le savais chuchota-t-il

- Mais pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ?

- Je ne voulais pas le croire balbutia Harry …

- Chut… Elle ne vaut pas tes larmes …

- Non, je ne pleure pas pour elle …

- Pardon ? interrogea Draco perplexe

- Je pleure de joie. Je pleure de bonheur de t'avoir …

- Hein ? Continua de façon très loquasse Draco

- Je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime

- Mais je le sais, Ry', je suis ton meilleur ami

- Non, Drake … Non ! Je t'aime plus qu'un frère devrait aimer son frère… Drake, je t'aime, j'ai envie de passer le restant de mes jours avec toi, mais en étant plus ton amoureux que ton frère … Je suis désolé Drake, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles, et je te balance tout ça … Mais c'est parce que tu es si gentil, tu m'as dit une chose qui aurait pu me blessé pour mon bien, tu as pris le risque que je te déteste pour moi … Je t'aime … Je t'aime …

Draco était bouche-bé … Son cœur faisait des bonds dans tous les sens. Son Harry l'aimait ! Il voulait le toucher, le prendre dans ses bras … Mais au moment où il allait répondre, Harry s'enfuit … Draco resta pétrifié … jusqu'à qu'Angel arrive et lui dise :

- Je te pardonne pour avoir voulu m'effacer la mémoire si tu le rattrapes maintenant …

- Comment, il n'a pas marché ?

- Un _protego_ informulé ! Je m'y attendais, Dray

- Comment ? bredouilla Draco

- Je suis ta sœur, mon chou et maintenant va le rattraper finit-elle, ou je te promets que tu te souviendras de moi après ta mort !

Sans répondre, Draco se mit à courir après l'élu de son cœur, ne pensant plus qu'à lui dire combien il l'aimait …

- Harry cria-t-il en entrant dans la salle d'astronomie sur de le trouver là …

- Drake… Je suis désolé. Oublie ce que j'ai dit

- Tu ne le pensais pas ? demanda Draco en sentant son cœur se briser

- Bien sur que si ! Se récria Harry,

- Alors je ne l'oublierais jamais rit Draco

- Mais je veux rester ton ami !

- Et pas moi !

- Drake … Marmotta Ry'

- Non, moi je veux que tu sois mon petit ami ! Murmura le dit Drake

Et il se pencha pour ravir les lèves de son amour dans un chaste baiser …

- Tu sens la framboise et la vanille

- Et toi l'abricot et la cannelle …

Harry se pencha de nouveau et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Draco fit glisser sa langue sur les lèvres de son Ry demandant l'accès à plus qui lui fit vite accorder, les langues jouèrent entre elles, se mordillant, se léchant, se suçant …

Ils mirent fin au baiser et dans un parfait ensemble déclarèrent …

- Je t'aime

Fin !

Je sais plus à l'eau de rose, tu meurs … Mais bon, j'ai des moments de dépression, d'autres où les larmes ne s'arrêtent pas de couler devant la moindre marque d'affection … Et vous devinez aisément dans laquelle je me trouvais en écrivant cette OS !

En espérant qu'il vous est comme même plus !

Ps : Quelqu'un voudrait-il bien traduire la fiction **Not your usual veela mate** de Janara, deux auteurs si sont déjà mis, mais l'un s'est arrêté à 3 chapitres et l'autre à 5 alors qu'il y en a 67 chez Janara ! Merci d'avance !


End file.
